


Ghosts and Girlfriends

by Axel_Knochenmus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Just gals being pals, Mild Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Knochenmus/pseuds/Axel_Knochenmus
Summary: Somehow, their sense of humor never got them killed. They're probably just lucky that they're not the only ones who think they're funny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My roommate enabled this. I've been in a writing rut so hey figured a change of pace might work out.

Lena made a straight shot for the closet they kept all their decorations in as soon as she’d made it into her apartment. She was exhausted from the long mission, another firefight against Reaper and his goons, but frankly she had to get this one out of her system right away.

“Uh, Lena?” Emily stood behind her, watching her girlfriend with concern. “Is everything alright?”

“Fine, fine, nothing to worry about, love.” She flashed a grin up for a brief moment before digging into the boxes further. She could have sworn they still had it…

Emily wasn’t especially convinced, she knew the other woman well enough. “Right, and digging through all this is taking priority over, oh, I dunno, getting a load off your chest after your mission because... everything’s fine.”

Lena snickered, of course Em would go for the pun. She loved it. “It’s nothing much, really. Just- Ah-ha!” She tugged out an old Halloween skull mask from a few years back and held it in front of her face. “Just what I was looking for.”

Unsurprisingly, the redhead stared at her blankly. “Okay then.”

“Just a-” Clearing her throat, Lena did her best impression of Reaper’s ridiculous, stupid, low growl and mocked, “ _ **Death comes.**_ ”

Emily stifled a sudden laugh, putting her hand over her mouth. She didn’t entirely get the joke, but Lena was still ridiculous enough to pull it off funny. “ _What_ in the world?” She huffed out, confused, but still amused.

“Reaper.” Pleased brown eyes peeked around the side of the mask. “He’s Talon, ridiculously dramatic. Talks about being death, and revenge, this and Overwatch must die, that. If it weren’t for his inky black smoke-blob-thing he’s got going on and how dangerous he is, you couldn’t take ‘im seriously. And I have to sit there and listen to it while we’re all fighting, and most of the time I never get a chance to crack one off about it.”

“Probably better to not piss him off more, if he’s that dangerous.” She _was_ still smiling though.

Lena snorted. “Like that’s possible.” She tossed the mask haphazardly back into the closet. “Anyways, now that that’s done with, mind helping me ‘take a load off’? And maybe something to eat, I’m starving.”

\---

Emily’s errands had her running out and about later than expected. She’d already sent a text to Lena about it and asked her to hold off dinner for a while longer as she headed back. The night was calm enough once she got away from the more bustling areas towards her complex. There wasn’t really a “quiet” place, really, but it was more settled than other neighborhoods.

By chance she glanced down a narrower side street as she passed it just in time to see an inky mass darker than the rest of the night taking shape. Alarm bells rang in the back of her mind as she suddenly froze, staring. She knew she should probably book it before it turned and saw her, but between her shoes - which were definitely not made for running - and her shopping bags, she wouldn’t make it very far or long.

Maybe it noticed her, or just was turning around for it’s own purposes, who knew, but she faced a bone-white mask in a hood. All of Lena’s attempts to explain could not do much justice for what Emily saw.

“Overdramatic” really just undersold the whole look.

The mask wasn’t quite a skull either, too narrow in the wrong places, but she guessed the resemblance was there, vaguely. She spent far longer than she probably should have staring, thinking about that, before it really dawned on her that this was Reaper. One of the cartoony-but-still-dangerous ‘villains’ that contrasted Tracer and the Overwatch team’s heroes. Dangerous being the key word there.

But still, the only thing she could really think of was the night that Lena had come home and dug through their stuff for that mask. Without thinking, Emily mimicked the tone her girlfriend had used before, ” ** _Death comes_**.”

Oh god. She’d just mocked an international criminal straight to his.. face-mask-thing. She was so screwed. Or-

His laughter sounded painful. It sounded harsh and unforgiving and mean, but it sounded like it hurt first, like something wasn’t quite right and his throat wasn’t made for it. Maybe if it wasn’t wrong, it would have been closer to a low chuckle of amusement than anything sinister. He walked towards her and she knew she took a few steps back, as well.

He came close enough to reach the street, but made no move towards her in particular, leaving enough space to not crowd her, and allow her to flee.

“Perhaps it does this night,” He commented, and his voice sounded as bad as his laugh and Emily almost winced in sympathy for how much it had to hurt. “But it does not come for you.” And with that he turned past her and walked down the opposite way from where she was headed.

Emily’s heart still thudded in her ears as she watched him casually move on. The further he walked the more she relaxed, a fear for both herself and her dear Lena both resting down as he got further and further away.

She was startled out of her reverie by her phone going off, Lena asking if everything’s all right. She sent back a quick “I’m fine, I’ll be there in a minute” and looked back up, half expecting him to have disappeared completely, but she could still make out the distinct, dark shape of the man’s trenchcoat as he continued on his way. She should probably tell Overwatch about this right away, send someone to stop him from whatever he’s doing. But Tracer would be the closest operative with the best chance of getting there in time, and right then, Emily just wanted to go home and cuddle her girlfriend for the rest of the night, so she didn’t say anything.

When she finally got home, with Lena right there to help put things away and hold in her arms, she couldn’t hold herself back from commenting “You wouldn’t believe the things I ran into making my way back here” and left it at that.


End file.
